


In which Thomas tries a thing called "emotions"

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Storms, Thomas secretly hates being mean to Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: The cliche prompt where Alex is afraid of storms mixed with my Thomas headcanons





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may be 11 pm but I wish an unhappy birthday to Thomas Jefferson's slave-owning ass. This day gives me an excuse to write more Jamilton.

Alex could usually handle thunderstorms. Sure they made him uneasy but he could wait them out just fine. Not today though.

Maybe he just hadn't gotten enough sleep in the last week and he was exhausted in more ways than one but he wasn't prepared for a thunderstorm and the moment he heard the thunder, his head snapped up. He felt his heart speed up a bit and he hoped that the noise wasn't actually thunder. He couldn't ignore that it was thunder when he heard the rain start though. He wasn't going to have an anxiety per se, but he wasn't exactly calm.

He was visibly uncomfortable and he shrunk back in his seat a little. His pen was put down on the desk and he leaned back, wrapping his arms around himself and flinching as another boom of thunder sounded. He picked his pen back up and tried to continue the work he was doing but every time thunder could be heard, he flinched and he wanted nothing more than for the storm to just be over. He didn't think it could get much worse until Jefferson barged into his office.

"Washington wanted me to give this to you." He said, dropping an off white folder into Alex's desk. Thomas eyed Alex up and down and frowned when he didn't say anything back, not even a retort. "You look like shit. Are you sick or something?" He laughed but ended it with a cough when Hamilton didn't even look up at him.

This time he got a response though. "What do you want Jefferson?" Alex grumbled.

"Your face is pale as a ghost and you look as though you've seen one." He laughed again and Alex shrank back in his seat a little. Thomas took note of this action and he almost felt bad. He looked really sick and Thomas couldn't help but wonder why. Thunder rang loudly through the building and Alex squeezed his eyes shut uncomfortably.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Thomas asked, his voice soft which was something he never thought he would use with Hamilton. Alex shook his head.

"Not necessarily thunder." He said, his voice low and quiet. He looked incredibly uncomfortable with sharing this information, especially with Thomas but he wasn't about to spare all of Alex's feelings.

"Storms?"

Alex nodded and scooted forward in his chair so he wouldn't look so weak even though Thomas was past that and he actually found himself being worried about Hamilton. "Yeah. Something like that." Alex said, looking down at his desk.

"Can I do anything to help?" 

They were both shocked at the words that came out of Thomas' mouth and Alex was so taken aback and he had to think about it before he spoke.

"Um." He started. He hesitated for a second and when he continued, he looked up at Thomas for the first time. "I never thought I'd say this but can you stay here with me?" Thomas nodded quickly and he cringed internally at his eagerness to be with Hamilton.

He sat down at one of the two chairs in front of Alex's desk and the man in front of him picked up the folder he had brought. He opened it and a few seconds later, a crack of thunder sounded and he could tell Hamilton was trying his best to not flinch in front of him. They sat like that in silence for what felt like an hour. Thomas didn't know if he should say something to make Hamilton feel better so he just got up and walked behind Hamilton. The man sat up and took his eyes off of the contents of the folder he was holding and before he could say anything, Thomas' arms were wrapped around him and he was speechless.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice coming out choked.

"I don't know." Thomas whispered truthfully. He didn't let go and Alex eventually leaned into the embrace. Thomas felt his heart flutter and he got brave. He pulled away from the embrace and spoke. "Stand up for me." Alex complied.

Thomas connected their fingers together with one hand and placed the other one on Alex's hip. He could feel the shorter man's shaky breathing and he brought his hand up to rest on Alex's cheek. "Are you okay with this?" 

"Yes." 

The reply came as a whisper and Thomas could've melted on the spot but the sound of thunder could be heard and he connected their lips before Alex could react to the sound. Alex's eyes fell shut and he didn't realize how tense he had been until he relaxed and kissed back. Alex's arms came up to wrap around Thomas' neck and he moved his hands down to Alex's waist, pulling him in even more. They broke apart, panting.

"Was that good?" Thomas asked. Alex nodded and he looked down.

"Why though?" 

"Why what?"

"Why kiss me?"

Oh. Thomas didn't even know why himself and he had to come up with an answer on the spot. "I wanted to distract you." He didn't have to say anything else and Alex understood what he meant. 

It was Alex who connected their lips the second time. Thomas was a little surprised but he wasn't at all unhappy about it. His fingers found their way to Alex's hair and he tangled them in the soft locks, not pulling on them. Alex's tongue slipped into his mouth and he gasped quietly. The thunder was happening less and less but every time Alex heard it, he would kiss Thomas harder or bite his lip and Thomas wasn't complaining. 

The rain outside could no longer be heard and they were both sitting on Alex's office chair, Alex in Thomas lap as he pressed little kisses to the man's lips. Their noses rubbed together and it felt too romantic but Thomas wasn't about to point that out. Alex smiled at him and he could've sworn he was reduced to a puddle on the floor.

"I have to get back to work." Thomas said softly.

"Just stay a little bit longer."

"Okay."

Their lips were brought together yet again and it almost felt like after sex bliss. Thomas was just happy to have Alex pressed up against him and kissing him. Thomas did eventually have to go though.

"Washington is going to be wondering where I've disappeared to." Thomas pointed out. Alex nodded and rested his forehead against the other's.

"Can we do this again? Under different circumstances of course." Alex asked shyly.

"Yes."

Alex smiled. "Good." He climbed off of Thomas' lap so he could stand and he pressed a final kiss to Alex's nose before turning to leave.

"Meet me in my office when you get off?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I've gotten to the point where I'm just begging now. I need comments to survive.


End file.
